


Cerrando el círculo

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, post 13x24
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony viaja con Tali a Israel en busca de respuestas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polillalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polillalex/gifts), [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> Será una temática poco original, pero me da lo mismo, una no deja que maltraten a sus niños así como así aunque no sean suyos ni aunque dejara de ver la serie allá cuando los tres chiquillos de Gibbs entregan la placa. Para mí el canon termina justo en ese momento, pero tenía que reencontrarme con estos personajes.  
> Gracias a [sara_f_black](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black) y [Polillalex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/polillalex) por el beteo y a mi incombustible socia, Ati, por echarme una mano con la psicología infantil.

El carro, la maleta y el bolsón. Además de la niña, claro. Será un milagro si alcanzas el mostrador de facturación sin descoyuntarte. Los años, DiNozzo, los años se notan. Los que perdiste sin darte cuenta. Siempre tendrías tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Siempre lo tendríais.

Al menos Tali se está portando. Es todo sonrisas ante los “ooooh” y los arrumacos que despierta. Va contra tu pecho según pasáis el control de seguridad y te diriges a la sala VIP para estirar las piernas antes de que anuncien vuestra puerta. Está limpia y comida, el viaje debería ser sencillo, al menos al principio. Para lo que venga después vas armado con juguetes, galletitas de animales y paciencia.

Viva la primera clase renovada. Iréis un poco encajonados, sobre todo a la hora de extender el asiento y dormir, pero el pseudo-cubículo os da privacidad y superficies para desparramar toda la cacharrería blandita de Tali.

—¿Has visto? ¡Tenemos una habitación para nosotros dos solos!

No sabes si te entiende, no sabes cuánto inglés habla, pero lo intenta. Se comunica con sonrisas, con alguna palabra suelta que sin duda le enseñó mamá. Ahora te toca a ti y te será difícil resistir la tentación de enseñarle los modismos al revés. Tendría su gracia, después de todo. Ya solo de imaginártela quejándose del tiempo de gatos si llueve y protestando que le es equidistante cuando la saques de su error, sacudes la cabeza y sonríes. Pero no, esa no era ella. Esa conversación ya la tuviste con otra persona.

—¿Sabías que imma era un terror para las frases hechas?  
—¿Imma?—Es oír la palabra mágica y Tali reacciona. En esta ocasión, además, gruñe y se revuelve, no quiere que le abroches el cinturón de seguridad.  
—Nooo, no te lo quites. Es un cinturón, ¿lo ves? Como el de abba, abba también tiene uno, míralo aquí.

Tu explicación parece satisfacerla al menos por el momento. Frunce el ceño, protesta otra vez con menos intensidad pero termina dejándose hacer. Orli dirá lo que quiera, pero tú no le ves el parecido contigo. Esa frente arrugada es de su madre, igual que las candelas oscuras que le centellean en el rostro para indicarte que no le agrada lo más mínimo que le limites los movimientos.

—Ya está, ¿ves? Ahora vamos a subir por los aires, muy, muy alto, más que los pájaros, mucho más, ya lo verás, Tali.

No sabes en qué momento te has vuelto un experto en hablar como los padres, pero te das cuenta de lo estúpido y acertado que suenas y te felicitas por ello. La azafata te da su sello de aprobación, te ha puesto esa sonrisa de todas las féminas que te vas encontrando. La niña es un filón. En otro momento hasta le podrías haber sacado partido. Ahora se acabó. No quieres ni pensar en lo que te encontrarás cuando aterricéis, mucho menos en lo que sucederá de aquí a otros dos años, pero sí lo tienes claro: Tali ya tiene a su imma, o al menos la tuvo. No hay sitio para nadie más a vuestro lado. La única que podría ocuparlo ya no está, ni siquiera te quiso consigo.

Tali te reclama, el silencio y la quietud no se le dan bien y con ello evita que te amargues y vuelvas con lo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo juzgarte así? Pero ni que fuera la primera vez. Le entregas a la peque su Caleb y se da por satisfecha. Tú no. Confianza, eso ha sido lo que siempre os ha faltado, sobre todo a ella. También es cierto que no puedes culparla. La mentira era la moneda de su mundo, parafraseando al individuo patético de esa disección descarnada del amor que visteis juntos hace tanto ya. Aprendió a no fiarse de nadie, ni siquiera de sí misma. Tú no ibas a ser una excepción, ni que viajar al fin del mundo por ella te diera derecho a nada. Y en cambio, te niegas a considerarte un simple donante de esperma. Hubo más, tuvo que haberlo.

En cierto modo, la historia se repite. Ziva David ha vuelto a morir por causas nada naturales, vuelve a no haber cuerpo y tú vuelves a correr tras ella cuando ya es demasiado tarde. ¿Sería mucho pedir que el desenlace fuera el mismo? Esta vez prometes dejarte de tonterías. La quieres. Estarás furioso con ella y te costará no gritarle por ello según la veas, pero no perderás más el tiempo, ese que, ¡al fin!, te has dado cuenta de que no os sobra. Se lo dirás, te dejarás de medias tintas y se lo soltarás en cuanto la tengas delante.

Viva o muerta.

Pero no, no puede estar muerta.

—Abbaaaa…—Tali se queja de nuevo, hora de aparcar la tristeza otra vez—Mayim.  
—¿Mayim?  
—Mayim. Mayiiiim.

Y, ¿qué puñetas quería decir mayim? Te suena esa palabra, no es nada exótico, es algo de todos los días. Estaba en el libro de hebreo para viajeros despistados que compraste esa otra vez. Por si no te ha quedado claro, Tali te lo repite de nuevo. Le pides que espere, dudas que te comprenda y rebuscas en su bolsa. Traértelo ha sido una buena idea. Tu mano bucea por el fondo de la tela, da con su objetivo y al salir hay algo que se te cae sobre la moqueta del avión. Es un sobre, pero tú no has metido ninguno. Está abultado, contiene algo más que papel. Vas a echarle un vistazo y las quejas de Tali te devuelven a lo que es urgente. Quiere mayim, sea lo que sea, y no va a parar hasta que se lo des. Hojeas con rapidez y tu mente trabaja a toda potencia. ¿Qué puede ser tan urgente para una cría de dos años?

—¿Agua?—Buscas la botella y se la muestras—¿Esto es mayim?

Claro. Y para cuando te pida comer, ya habrás dado con la página. Tali calma su sed y tú, tu curiosidad. Ese sobre no es tuyo, alguien te lo ha debido de colar. Levantas la solapa y lo primero que te llama la atención es el objeto de plástico oscuro que deforma el papel. Lo extraes y compruebas que se trata de una llave de coche, de estas cuya parte metálica se extiende como una navaja automática. También hay un papel con lo que parecen unas coordenadas y unas instrucciones muy escuetas: _“Aparcamiento de larga estancia, 1ª planta, 107”_. Alguien quiere que juegues según sus reglas. Tendrás que acatarlas, no conoces otras. Esta vez lo harás tú solo y con una desventaja adorable de doce o trece kilos, eso sin contar con accesorios. Pero saldrás adelante, lo conseguirás. Se lo debes, a las dos se lo debes.

Un menú gourmet para dos y el cuerpo de Tali decide que basta. Sin embargo, no caerá sin luchar por mucho que desee dormir. Los cuentos nunca fueron lo tuyo, no había ninguna razón para que lo fueran, te toca improvisar sobre la marcha. Sin pensarlo mucho, te pones hablar y te inventas una historia, la de un hombrecito gris que iba feliz por su vida porque era toda gris, porque no sabía que había nada más que el gris. Y entonces, un día, ¿sabes, Tali?, se encontró a una chica azul. Sí, azul, porque a ratos parecía un poco triste, pero el hombrecito la miró y se quedó fascinado. La chica tenía el poder de pintarlo todo de otros colores. Todo, incluso al hombrecito. Todo se llenó de color, todo se volvió mucho más bonito.

—Pero un día, la chica se fue—murmuras con voz temblorosa y ojos encharcados para ti mismo, tu hija ya duerme. _Vuestra_ hija—. Se fue y el hombrecito se volvió más gris que nunca. Pero la vamos a encontrar, preciosa. Vamos a encontrar a nuestra chica azul y todo va a ser más multicolor que un videoclip de Mika.

El asiento-cama es un engorro. Se supone que mide dos metros de largo, pero tú no cabes estirado y sostener a Tali sin aplastarla te supone una odisea. Concilias el sueño a ratos y no es con azul con lo que sueñas, sino con huesos marfil teñidos de rojo sangre que se tornan negros un instante antes de desaparecer convertidos en polvo para luego volar hasta ti y cegarte. Que tu niña se eche a llorar en el mundo real y te haga salir corriendo porque se hace pis no es mal premio de consolación, las cenizas no logran alcanzarte gracias a ella.

Estás mucho más alerta desde que descubriste el sobre, que continúa doblado en el bolsillo de tu pantalón. El desembarque transcurre sin incidentes, no le ves nada fuera de lo común a la maleta ni el carrito ni tampoco nadie parece seguiros mientras os dirigís donde la hoja indicaba. La plaza 107 la ocupa un Mini rojo con una sillita de bebé en la parte trasera. Tali lo reconoce, exclama “¡coche!” en hebreo y esa palabra sí te la sabes aunque solo sea por todos los que su madre descoyuntó en los años que compartisteis. Esperas que sea ella la que pretende que os metáis 120 kilómetros de nada entre pecho y espalda, las coordenadas son las de lo que parece una zona residencial de Haifa. Te cercioras de nuevo de que Tali se encuentra bien abrochada, arrancas y te dejas llevar por el hip-hop hebreo que invade el habitáculo. No tienes ni idea de lo que dirá, pero el _“bella bellissima”_ del estribillo siempre te gustó aunque esta música no sea de tu estilo.

Será que Orli le cae mal a Tali, chica lista, porque contigo el trayecto ha sido coser y cantar, sobre todo mucho cantar. Te has aprendido unas cuantas en la lengua de trapo de tu hija. Porque es tuya, papá. Quién sabe si eres lo único que le queda en este mundo. Te niegas nuevamente a considerarlo y vas mirando a ambos lados de la calle. Son todo viviendas unifamiliares pequeñas con unos cuantos años de antigüedad, sin ninguna pretensión. El GPS te indica que has llegado a tu destino y te preguntas si será esa cuya verja está abierta a la que debes acudir. Hay un hueco techado y encementado donde el Mini cabría estupendamente.

—¿Bayit?—le preguntas a la niña por probar suerte—¿Esta es tu bayit, Tali?  
—Lo.  
—Vale, eso es que no.

Tampoco te sorprende, Ziva la crio en la granja familiar, puede que nunca la trajera a este apartamento. Puede incluso que ni siquiera sea suyo y que te estés metiendo tú solo en la boca del lobo. En todo caso, estás a punto de descubrirlo. Estacionas, dejas la valla sin cerrar por si tienes que hacer una salida de emergencia, te acercas a la puerta y descubres que está entreabierta apenas una rendija. Dejas a Tali en el suelo, le pides que espere a que papá pase primero, empujas y te encuentras con el cañón de una pistola a escasos centímetros de la cara.


	2. Chapter 2

Tali corre hasta tu atacante y la desestabiliza agarrándose a su pierna. No es que pretenda abrazarla, qué va, es amor de padre y sus gritos de “imma, immaaaaaaa!” son para desconcentrarla. Da resultado, consigue que baje el arma, la levante en brazos y pierda todo interés en ti al menos durante unos segundos. Creíste que nunca volverías a ver esos ojos castaños que ahora te observan con dureza e inquietud, igual que la voz con la que te pregunta si has cerrado la verja.

—Yo también te quiero—respondes, molesto. Te prometiste que se lo dirías, al fin y al cabo.  
—Tony, esto no es un juego. ¿Has cerrado sí o no?  
—Tony, abba Tony.

La aportación de Tali a la conversación hace que Ziva se ablande. Sonríe, se lo confirma a su hija, la tuya, de los dos, y anuncia con un tono más sereno que se encargará ella misma. Enseguida regresa a vuestro lado y te invita a pasar. El bungalow es bastante espartano, con muebles impersonales y adornos fríos. Casi parece de alquiler.

—Pensaba que tenías mejor gusto para decorar, podrías haberme pedido que te echara una mano. Los italianos destacamos por nuestra elegancia.  
—Díselo a Orli, es un piso franco. Debéis de tener hambre, he preparado algo para comer.  
—No es comer precisamente lo que me apetece.

Ziva mira a Tali y luego te lanza una mirada admonitoria. Comprendes lo que significa. La niña nunca os ha visto juntos y lo primero no debería ser una discusión. Todo sea por ella, decides aplazar la conversación tensa que os aguarda y preguntas dónde están los cubiertos. Ziva pretende encargarse y dejar que juegues con Tali, pero tú se lo cambias. Por mucho que la estuviera poniendo a salvo, ha estado sin su hija durante varios días. Conociéndola como crees que la conoces, lo raro es que le queden uñas que morderse. Además, así descubres sus rutinas, el diálogo fluido en que se embarcan y que nada tiene que ver con los torpes intercambios que tienes tú con la pequeña. Sentadas las dos en el suelo, cantando y dando palmas, las ves tan felices y tan completas que te preguntas si habrá sitio para alguien más. Si de verdad lamentaba no haberte hecho partícipe de la existencia de Tali.

Siempre tuvo buena mano para la cocina, eso no ha cambiado. Lo descubriste más tarde que los demás, a ti no te invitó la primera vez, pero sí lo hizo más a menudo. Tali se conoce los platos de mamá y se dedica a enseñarte a nombrar sus ingredientes. Quién sabe, a lo mejor necesitas aprender mucho más que eso. Ziva vino aquí para quedarse y tú tienes claro que no te vas a ir sin tu hija. Y, qué demonios, sin la madre tampoco. Estarás dolido y mordiéndote la lengua por no gritarle cuatro verdades, pero mientras ella y Tali se afanan por enseñarte a pronunciar _pan_ como es debido en su lengua, decides que, a pesar de todo, la perdonas.

A pesar del desfase horario o quizá por él, después del almuerzo, a la niña le entra el sueño. Acompañas a Ziva a ponerle el pijama a vuestra hija, la arropáis juntos y, de pronto, Tali se queda seria y pregunta algo que comprendes pero te descoloca:

— _Papá y mamá, ¿aquí?_

Ziva le responde _“sí, mi amor, claro que sí”_ con ternura y después te traduce:

—Quiere saber si vamos a estar aquí los dos cuando se despierte de la siesta.  
—¡Ah, eso! Claro que sí, preciosa, los dos vamos a estar aquí—“Si no nos hemos matado el uno al otro antes, pero esa es otra historia”—. ¡Choca esos cinco, vamos!

Una vez dormida Tali, regresáis al salón. Os espera La Charla, una de tantas que habéis mantenido a destiempo y que al final siempre han sido síntoma de la misma enfermedad: no os comunicáis bien. Ziva nunca te ha entendido, tú a ella tampoco. Siempre te has preguntado si tendréis futuro, siempre te has respondido que te gustaría descubrirlo. Ya es hora de que lo demuestres, se acabaron las excusas.

—Gracias por cuidar de Tali estos días.  
—Un placer. Cuando vuelvas a tener que morirte y necesites una niñera, aquí me tienes. Me he sentido un poco como en “Tres solteros y un biberón”, solo que con mi padre en vez de dos compañeros de piso imbéciles, pero creo que me las he arreglado bastante bien teniendo en cuenta que no sabía que nuestra hija existía hasta que me la trajo Orli.

Ziva asiente despacio, ella también ha debido de imaginar esta conversación en su mente un millón de veces. Baja la vista a su regazo y comienza a explicarse con tono apagado. El embarazo no entraba en sus cálculos, te cuenta, cuando fue consciente de él temió que creyeras que se trataba de una trampa para echarte el guante. Ese es su primer error y así se lo haces notar:

—No sé cómo funcionarán las cosas por aquí, pero en Estados Unidos superamos ese punto hace ya más de medio siglo y tampoco me parece que seas de las que está desesperada por pescar un marido, mucho menos un pedazo de atún.

Frunce el ceño igual que Tali, no ha captado esa última parte.

—No pensé que un bebé pudiera tener sitio en tu vida, sobre todo tal y como se sucedieron los acontecimientos. Y abortar… nunca fue una opción.  
—Ya me imagino—Estiras la mano para revolverle el pelo. Por desgracia, la mueca que provocas en Ziva es de incomodidad y aflicción—. ¿Y después?  
—Después habría sido peor. Te oculté el embarazo, no podía aparecer de pronto y decirte que tenías una hija.  
—¿Por qué no? Ya sé que las llamadas internacionales son caras, pero con un correo electrónico y un par de fotos adjuntas habría valido. La conexión a Internet no iba nada mal la última vez que estuve por aquí.  
—No es tan sencillo, Tony.  
—¿No? No eres McOrdenadores, pero hasta ahí llegas.

Ziva sacude la cabeza y te mira al fin. Verla con los ojos vidriosos te parte el corazón. Sin embargo, reprimes el impulso de abrazarla. Aún no habéis terminado.

—No quería interferir más en tu vida.

Como cada vez que necesita concentrarse y reflexionar, une las yemas de los dedos de su mano formando un ramillete y se las frota con el pulgar. Nunca has conocido a nadie más que lo haga. Es un gesto tan suyo y tan cotidiano que te das cuenta de lo poco que lo valorabas y de lo mucho que lo has echado de menos. Lo que llega a continuación es delicado, parece querer expresar, está buscando las palabras justas para que no la malinterpretes. Cuando ya piensas que no será capaz de seguir y planeas con qué chorrada desbloquear la conversación, de pronto prosigue:

—Desde que te conocí tengo la sensación de que lo único que he hecho ha sido incomodarte y exigirte. Siempre he contado contigo para que me sacaras de apuros, en el fondo sabía que siempre estarías ahí.  
—¿Siempre?  
—Siempre—sentencia, segura, con un asentimiento—. Las decisiones que tomaste no siempre fueron las más apropiadas, pero nunca dejaste de protegerme con todo lo que tenías. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, me di cuenta de que querrías conocer al bebé y pasar tiempo con él, era tu hijo al fin y al cabo. Pero eso habría significado desplazarte aquí, al menos temporalmente, o que vivieras metido en un avión en cuanto juntaras unos días libres. Te habría encadenado, te habría hecho renunciar a tu independencia.  
—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. A lo mejor no soy el único que tenía miedo de perder su independencia y tener que tomar las decisiones junto con alguien—Ziva guarda silencio y vuelve a evitar mirarte. Se está cerrando en banda—. Es como tú dices, ninja mía, de vez en cuando intento ayudar y meto la pata hasta el corvejón, pero lo hago con las mejores intenciones. Claro que habría querido conocer a Tali, habría salido corriendo y habría venido aquí sin pensármelo ni un segundo, no solo por ella.

Ziva levanta la mirada, alarmada súbitamente quizá porque se siente desarmada, porque el tiempo y las vicisitudes te han enseñado a leerla. O quizá simplemente está deseando partirte la cara por atreverte a sugerir lo que acabas de sugerir. Aun así, no vas a andarte con tonterías. Ya la has perdido dos veces y a la tercera va la vencida, no la derrotada, como se empeña en decir ella. En tu caso, no la habrá. Acaricias su mejilla, acercas el rostro y esta vez el beso no te sabe amargo ni desesperado a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Mira, no voy a dármelas de salvador. Sé que puedes seguir adelante sin mí, ya me lo has demostrado y has hecho un trabajo increíble criando a Tali tú sola. Lo que quiero que sepas es que ya no tiene por qué ser así si tú no quieres. No eres tú la que trastoca mi vida, soy yo el que elige que sea así.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Nunca he estado más seguro de nada.  
—De acuerdo…—Suspira, no suena nada convencida—Ante todo, no quiero que te sientas mal. Imagino que estarás dolido, que pensarás que, si no te he llamado, ha sido porque no te veía capaz de responsabilizarte ni de ti mismo, mucho menos de una niña. Sé que alguna vez hemos bromeado con el tema, pero no era mi intención.  
—No, tu intención era ocultármelo y negarme el derecho a elegir si quiero conocer a nuestra hija y ser parte de vuestra vida o al menos de la suya.

En vista de cómo aprieta los dientes, optas por no continuar atacando. No era este el rumbo que deseabas que tomara la charla. Ya lo tenías a punto de caramelo y has conseguido que se aleje y se enfríe. Te repite, seca, que no era lo que pretendía y te desafía con la mirada a rebatírselo. No te has metido casi once horas de avión y una y pico de coche para terminar así. No lo has dejado todo para coger la puerta y marcharte por una pelea absurda. Parece que ella también lo entiende así, pues de forma repentina depone su actitud con otro suspiro cargado de cansancio.

—Lo siento, Tony—murmura.  
—Yo también. Pero ahora estoy aquí.  
—¿Para quedarte?  
—Hasta que os aburráis de mí.

Al fin te sonríe, lo has conseguido aunque se le escapen también unas lágrimas. A pesar de ellas, consigue sonar serena cuando te susurra que te quiere. La abrazas con fuerza, le dices la misma frase al oído en hebreo y tembláis los dos dejándoos llevar por los primeros sollozos. Solo una vocecita infantil logra evitar que inundéis la habitación con tanto llanto.

— _No, no, cariño, papá y mamá no están tristes—_ le asegura Ziva a vuestra pequeña, que trae cara de sueño. Te levantas, la coges en brazos y le das un beso en la mejilla.  
—Papá y mamá están muy contentos, Tali, y te quieren mucho. Di, ¿te apetece que vayamos a dar un paseo los tres? ¿Quieres que vayamos al parque?

La niña parece un poco perdida, sigue sin comprender casi nada de lo que dices.

—Gahn—pronuncia Ziva despacio para ti antes de lanzarle a Tali la misma pregunta que le has hecho tú y que entiendes solo por el contexto. Vuestra hija parece contenta con la propuesta, pues en cuanto la bajas y Ziva le dice algo más, sale corriendo a la habitación—. Te ayudaré, sobre todo al principio. Debería haberle enseñado inglés, pero no quería que adquiriese mis mismos errores.  
—Tienes razón, con una persona en la familia que asesine las frases hechas y desconozca por completo el uso de las contracciones de la lengua de Shakespeare ya hay bastante—Ziva te da un puñetazo en el brazo quizá demasiado fuerte para ser de broma—. Eh, oye. Que conste que tus errores siempre me han parecido encantadores.

Tali os grita algo desde la habitación y llega otra vez correteando con su calzado en la mano. Parece que no acierta a ponérselo y necesita vuestra asistencia. Ziva te palmea el culo y te observa con una sonrisa divertida como si hubiera estado esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo:

—Te toca. Enséñale a decir zapatilla deportiva, abba.


End file.
